Love of a Lifetime
by Tastethechaos
Summary: Corey, a former pirate gone bar maid, meets the Captain Jack Sparrow. She knows she knew him at one point in her life but just can't remember. Watch as sparks fly and Corey finds a love she once knew. Jack/ OC!
1. Corey Rose

Corey Rose hustled around the Black Night, pouring rum into mugs and serving them to pirates looking to get drunk and find a whore to take with them. Life in Tortuga wasn't that great for her, she would rather be with her father and brothers out on the beautiful sea. Being a pirate is what she loves, but her father didn't want her to have that life anymore. 

Corey grew up on a pirate ship with her two brothers, their triplets. Cain is the oldest by two minutes followed by Cam who is one minute, then Corey who is the youngest. Their mother died after giving birth to them leaving their father to raise them. Growing up they were taught to fight, Corey became a tom boy, and she hated girls stuff. Her and her brothers would always be caught fighting each other and doing normal guy stuff. Sword fighting came with ease to Corey, she was the best out of the three and the most acrobatic, and she still is to this day and probably always will.

"Corey, can ye get tha table ova there?" another bar maid pointed to a table with two men and two women seated. 

One of the men, who were by far the handsomest here, had two whores sitting on his lap fighting over him. The other man and woman were sitting next to each other holding hands, they were a happy couple.

"Aye Daniela that I can do" she replied and began heading over to the table.

When she got there the happy couple looked up and smiled, she smiled back.

"What can I get ye all?" she asked.

The handsome pirate with the whores on his lap looked up smiling showing off his gold teeth, "Three bottles of rum luv an some wine fer the luv birds."

She nodded, "I'll be righ' back"

Corey hurried over to the bar where she told Daniela the order. While she was waiting she stared at the pirate. His longs brown dreads framed his handsome tanned face; beads and other stuff were put into the dreads which made it look great. His eyes were the color of chocolate; she could stare into them for hours. His skin had a nice tan glow to it from being outside all the time. Corey knew this man from somewhere but just couldn't remember.

"Here ye go Cor" Daniela handed Corey a tray with three bottles of rum, one bottle of wine, and two wine classes. 

She nodded her thanks to Daniela and headed over to the table. She put the tray on another table close to the customers table and carried the rum bottles over first followed by the wine bottle, and wine glasses.

"Here ye go. Enjoy!" she smiled then walked off bringing the tray back to the bar.

Hours later, the Black Night would be closing soon. People were still here, drunk off their asses. Whores sat on the remaining men's laps trying to get some business, most of them were succeeding. 

Daniela handed Corey a bottle of rum, "Cap'n Sparrow wants another. Can ye bring it over to 'im?"

The handsome man from earlier, who she just found out was the famous Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, sat all by his lone some drinking away at the bottle he had in his hands. The whores he had earlier had left him, she saw them angrily walk away from him, probably wanted him all to themselves but that wasn't happening. 

"Here ye go Cap'n Sparrow" she put the bottle down in front of him.

He looked up into her eyes, "Thank ye luv"

She nodded and began walking away when he called to her.

"What is ye name luv?" 

She turned to face him, "Corey Rose"

He smirked, "Beautiful name fer a beautiful lass"

"Thank ye. 'ave a nice night" she turned and left him there to finish off his drink.

Corey finished her shift but stayed to help Daniela kick the remaining drunks out and clean up.

"Ye don' 'ave ta do this" Daniela explained.

Corey smiled at the woman, who was the same age as her, "I'm stayin' an tha's the last of it"

Daniela was Corey's best friend, when Corey first showed up Daniela took her in and gave her this job, which was a year ago.

"Tha's it then. Let's get home" Daniela turned off the lights and locked the doors before they headed into the darks streets of Tortuga. 


	2. The Return of Captain Rose

Waves crashed against the rocks, the sand crumbled under her toes. Corey was out walking the beach on another boring Tortuga morning. Nothing special goes on in the morning for Corey, usually she sleeps in since she works late at night but today she couldn't sleep in. Something was calling to her, that something was the sea. Her dark red dress blew in the wind, her bare feet having sand all over them with her shoes in her hands. In the distance she could hear a light song, it sounded so beautiful. But the thing was, the song wasn't coming from the town, it was coming from the sea.

"It's time" she smirked.

* * *

A large, dark brown ship made its way toward the docks of Tortuga. Captain Rose looked at the island from the helm, the Island where his beautiful daughter lived. He was going to Tortuga to pick her up; she needed to come on the neck adventure.

"Prepare to dock lads" he called out.

His crew rushed around getting the ship ready to dock, they all wanted a little break from the seas, even Captain Rose.

Captain Rose was respectable pirate captain; his men loved him and would do anything for him. He was so respectable that he just happened to be one of the ten pirate lords. He hadn't yet figure who his successor would be if he died, either one of his three kids would take the place. That kid would become one of the pirate lords and Captain of his ship, he needed to pick wisely.

The ship pulled into port in about an hour, the crew was anxious to get off and head into town for a night off fun, it was written all over their faces.

"Alright ye scurvy dogs, get out of 'ere. We're leavin' tomorrow afternoon, so get ye fillin'" Captain Rose told his crew.

The crew cheered before heading off the ship in a hurry. Captain Rose made his way down the gang plank and into the crowded city with his two sons, Cain and Cam, by his side.

* * *

Corey rushed around the bar filling drinks, and getting the men satisfied, just not in that way. The bar was busy today, busier than yesterday. A new ship just pulled into port, but she didn't know what ship it was. The crew looked oddly familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it. Daniela was behind the bar filling mugs as fast as she could just to keep the men happy, the men don't like to wait long for their drinks this early in the night. The doors to the bar opened and the men cheered, Corey guessed their Captain just walked in. She put the mugs of rum in front of a pirate and turned to see the Captain.

Her eyes went wide, "Da?"

Captain Rose smiled at his daughter, "Aye, tis me Corey"

She smiled back at him and jumped into his arms. He picked her off her feet and swung her around, she laughed with joy.

He placed her down, "I've come to see ye. I 'ave somethin' to talk to ye about"

"Alright, can it wait till I get off shift?"

He nodded, "Aye, it can"

Behind Captain Rose stood Corey's two older brothers (only by a couple minutes).

"Corey!" they yelled and engulfed her in a bear hug.

She squirmed around, "Guys ye be squishin' me"

They let go of her, "sorry"

"It's so good to see ye" Cain stated.

"We've missed ye" Cam added.

Corey laughed, "I've missed ye too"

"Come boys, let's leave ye workin' sister alone. We'll see 'er at the end of 'er shift"

With that the three men went to find seats near the back, Corey went to the bar to grab more mugs of rum from Daniela.

"Who was tha?" Daniela asked as Corey got to her.

"Tha was me Da and brothers tha I've been tellin' ye abou'" Corey began filling the tray with mugs.

"Ye brothers are hot. Can ye introduce me?" Daniela wiggled her eyebrows making Corey laugh.

"Of course. Me brothers need a lass in their life. I think ye would be good fer Cain, Cam already has a fiancé. Their gettin' married next June"

Corey left Daniela their, to do her runs of giving men their rum.

* * *

Corey and Daniela's shift ended when two more bar maids came in to take their place. Captain Rose and his two sons were waiting outside the bar doors for them to leave.

"Corey, over 'ere" Cain called out to his little sister.

Corey and Daniela spotted the three and made their way over.

"Wha' did ye need to talk abou'?" Corey asked her father.

He smiled, "We need ye back on the ship. The Brethren Court has been called; ye need to be there with us"

Corey squealed with excitement, "I've been waitin' to get back on the ship fer so long. Of course I'll join"

Corey looked at Daniela who had a somber face; she knew she was sad that her best friend was leaving.

"Da?" Corey looked at her father.

"Aye"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Can Daniela come? I can't jus' leave 'er here by herself"

Captain Rose eyed Daniela up and down before he came up with an answer, "Ye 'ave to teach 'er the ropes of sailing and piracy"

"Of course. When do we leave?" Corey smiled at her best friend, who smiled back excited about becoming a pirate.

"Tomorrow"


End file.
